


Down Another Barrier

by abriata



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes advantage of Kurt. Kurt does not, precisely, object. Also: Blaine is not as sneaky as he thinks. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1414.html?thread=6703494">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Another Barrier

Kurt's waiting on the couch in the back hallway and Blaine walks over to him, trying to keep his shoes from clicking on the tiled floor. He touches the side of Kurt's face lightly, not moving while Kurt startles and reaches up to circle a hand around Blaine's wrist, lifting his face even though he can't see anything through the blindfold. Blaine grabs his elbow and tugs gently until Kurt finds his feet, letting Blaine lead him into the empty bottom floor lounge. He makes sure Kurt can hear the lock turning into place, and when he hears the click Kurt breathes out shakily.

Blaine, when he was explaining all this earlier, had promised that whoever got Kurt would be alone with him, and that no matter what Kurt could always say no. Kurt had nodded, trusting him too easily, and Blaine had felt the first flush of heat when he realized that meant this might actually work. A couple minutes later Kurt had agreed to the whole thing, and Blaine had handed him the blindfold and reminded him not to be late before letting himself out, as always the perfect friend.

Now Kurt is standing carefully still, head tilting side to side slowly like he's listening for something. Taking Kurt's arm again, Blaine leads him over to the couch. He turns him slowly, pressing against his shoulders gently, and Kurt tenses, grabbing for him. Blaine watches his face twist up and realizes he's afraid of falling. The nice thing to do would be to lead Kurt back until his legs touched the couch so he knew he could sit.

Blaine's never claimed to be particularly nice.

He grabs Kurt's wrists, keeping them out to the side, and pushes again. Kurt's breathing hitches uncertainly before he bends his knees, and Blaine stops breathing when he figures out that Kurt thinks he's going to kneel. As hot as that is, though, it's not what Blaine wants. Kurt seems surprised when he ends up hitting the edge of the couch instead, and Blaine releases his wrists so he can scoot back and sit properly.

Blaine doesn't move for a minute, just looking at him, and Kurt's hand twitches up to the blindfold. Blaine catches it and Kurt flinches, talking for the first time. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Blaine doesn't say anything – he can't. Instead he drops to the floor, kneeling between Kurt's legs and pulling him down so Blaine can reach his mouth. Kurt kisses awkwardly, like Blaine knew he would, and Blaine's gives him patient, chaste kisses until he licks across Kurt's lower lip and Kurt gasps, forgetting himself. Blaine pulls back, watching as Kurt slowly flushes. The tops of his ears turn red, too, and Blaine smiles fondly.

He touches Kurt's shoulder, tugging until Kurt gets and it and lays down, moving jerkily. Blaine has to lean back to avoid a flailing knee. It's easier to kiss him then, Blaine can just lean over and hold the sides of his face, angling his mouth up. Kurt knows what to do now, quick learner, and when Blaine licks across his mouth Kurt opens up, breathing out hotly and letting Blaine in.

Blaine digs his fingers into Kurt's cheek, feeling the hollow when his jaw opens wider, and he wants to replace his tongue with his cock, wants to be able to trace the shape of himself through Kurt's mouth.

That's not for tonight, though, and instead he focuses on teaching Kurt to kiss, sucking on his tongue gently and then letting Kurt pick it up. When he catches Kurt's tongue between his teeth, biting gently and trying not to smile, Kurt groans and his hand moves, reaching out for the first time. Blaine moves away before Kurt can touch his face, pressing his head against Kurt's shoulder so Kurt can feel him shaking it.

"Why not?" Kurt asks. "I can't touch you?"

Blaine just shakes his head again, putting Kurt's hand over his shoulder and moving it across his collarbone, up his neck and back down. Kurt's frowning underneath the blindfold, and then he gets it. "Just not your face," he says, and Blaine presses Kurt's fingers underneath his jaw so he can feel him nod.

"Right," Kurt says, upset. Blaine smoothes his thumb over the wrinkles on his forehead.

He wants to kiss all night, just hold him down and open him up until Kurt's mouth is red and swollen and he can't get his tongue working long enough to string a sentence together. But that's also not for tonight. The teachers will be coming through in a couple hours to check for boys trying to skip curfew, and they need to be out of here long before that.

So instead Blaine kisses Kurt just until he's relaxed, making the occasional breathy happy noise. Almost all the progress he's made is lost when he stands up, because Kurt tenses and draws his arms tight back into himself. Blaine almost sighs – he hates that Kurt feels he has to be so defensive. Tracing his fingers over Kurt's mouth, he presses against his lips until Kurt parts them hesitantly. Any uncertainty is belied by the way Kurt's obviously hard, so Blaine's not going to stop now.

It's more difficult to get Kurt arranged this time, partly because it's harder to convey what he wants and partly because Kurt doesn't want to do it even once he understands. Blaine gets him as far as sitting upright, but when Kurt gets his feet on the floor he doesn't want to turn around, doesn't want to kneel. He shakes his head a little back and forth, almost unconsciously, so Blaine kisses him again for distraction and goes for the button on Kurt's jeans.

"Wait," Kurt says, pulling back. Blaine stops, blood thrumming in his ears. The prospect of Kurt pulling away, pulling off the blindfold and seeing Blaine now is almost as exciting as how close he is to letting Blaine do this.

Kurt doesn't say or do anything else, though, and after a few moments Blaine goes after the button again. Kurt chews on his lip but doesn't stop him, and Blaine actually gets his pants and underwear all the way down around his knees before Kurt shudders and asks, "What's going to happen?"

Blaine slides his hands over Kurt's hips, rubbing his thumbs over thin skin. He puts his lips against Kurt's ear and says, "Shh," little more than a puff of air and all the risk he's willing to take.

Kurt is still for a minute, one of his hands dropping to run over Blaine's fingers lightly, and finally he nods.

It's like they're both done holding their breath. Blaine kisses Kurt one last time, perfunctorily, and then pulls back, nudging Kurt until he turns around, no more fighting.

Blaine gets the lube out of his pocket and hands a condom up for Kurt to hold, trusting he'll recognize the shape. No matter what else, Blaine wants him to understand he's safe.

The first finger slides in easily enough, but Kurt whimpers a little, hips twitching like he's not sure he wants to move back or away. Blaine kisses his shoulder and then adds a second finger because there's no point dragging it out. He watches Kurt stretch for it while he whimpers again, and Blaine starts kissing down his spine.

Kurt doesn't get it until he's all the way down, licking right across where his fingers are sliding into Kurt, wet and tight. Then Kurt moans, shock, and when his hips move they're definitely pushing back.

Blaine keeps licking around his fingers until Kurt makes a noise almost like a word and grabs the couch, actually shifting and opening himself up to make it easier. Blaine believes in rewarding good behavior, so he spreads his fingers and flicks his tongue between them, going abruptly deep. Kurt reacts beautifully, moaning high-pitched and easy, rocking his hips, and he doesn't even notice when Blaine slips a third finger in. He whines when Blaine pulls them out though, and Blaine sort of wants to cuddle him and promise to finger him for hours so long as he can keep him always.

But that's another thing he can't do.

Instead he does what he can, reaching up to take the condom back from Kurt. It takes a moment for Kurt's finger to unclench, and when their fingers tangle Kurt makes a startled noise. Blaine freezes for a wild, ridiculously hopeful moment before Kurt lets go and Blaine remembers that there's no way Kurt will know it's him just from the way their hands fit together.

He rolls the condom on and then there's more lube. He's careful not to let any get on the couch underneath them, though, because they don't need people asking questions. Then he's pressing against Kurt and Kurt's tightening against him, a long tense line all down Blaine's front. Blaine waits, licking across his pulse point and kissing up his neck while Kurt slowly unwinds. Blaine wants to bite Kurt's ears, see if he'll laugh when Blaine blows on them, but the blindfold's in the way. Instead he just moves his mouth back down to Kurt's shoulder, setting to work on sucking a bruise into the skin.

Kurt whines a little when he bites but it does the trick; sufficiently distracted, he only hisses through his teeth when Blaine starts pushing in. Blaine remembers his first time, what the discomfort was like before he learned to love it as part of everything else. So he's not too worried, he knows Kurt will pick this up too, and he just works himself in slowly, letting Kurt wiggle and move when holding still becomes too much.

Blaine brackets himself around Kurt, lacing their fingers together. He can feel when Kurt gives it up, because one minute Kurt is just letting him in and the next he's giving, leaning back against Blaine and asking for it. Blaine kisses everywhere he can reach, bringing their hands up to his mouth so he can muffle praises and encouragement into Kurt's palm.

Kurt seems to get it though, because he curls his fingers lazily and makes a low pleading noise. Blaine can move, long smooth slide in and out, and Kurt rocks against him, clumsy with inexperience. Kurt's close, leaking against his belly, and Blaine wraps both their fingers around his cock and lets Kurt set the pace. If he watches the way Kurt twists his palm at the end and tightens two of his fingers under the head then he's not taking notes, he's just a little wistful and he's allowed to be, now and then.

Kurt seems almost surprised when he comes, loud shocked groan contradicting the way he's almost completely lax. Blaine's not going to push him too hard his first time so he holds still while Kurt's coming, letting him settle back into himself with his head dropped back onto Blaine's shoulder and hand wet where Blaine had made sure they caught most of the mess. He's smiling fuzzily and Blaine would bet anything his eyes are closed underneath the blindfold.

When Kurt's trying to nuzzle into Blaine's neck he decides he's waited long enough. Kurt moans weakly when Blaine starts moving again but he pushes back as well as he can. It's slow and uneven and Blaine's ever-aware of the clock counting down to curfew check, but with Kurt warm and pliant and so tight, acting eager to please and whining with oversensitivity Blaine fights the curl of desperate heat in his stomach. He wants to stay here, where he can own Kurt and there's no guilt or worrying or tentative first dates with people who don't deserve him, where he knows he's unforgettable because, after all, you can only lose your virginity once.

He has to come though, Kurt shivering against him and teenage hormones guarantee it, but he presses his face into the back of Kurt's neck where he smells like product and baby-soft skin and sweat.

Kurt makes a distinctly unhappy sound and shudders when Blaine pulls out. He drops forward against the back of the couch, still panting, whileBlaine ties off the condom and drops it in the trashcan at the end of the couch, standing up shakily to do his pants back up. When he's presentable enough to make it to his room he goes back to Kurt.

They get him turned around and Blaine works his pants and underwear back up. Kurt doesn't help – he just rubs his fingers along Blain's arms and waits until he's done, making a purring sound in the back of his throat. When Blaine's done cleaning him up Kurt tilts his head back and Blaine kisses him softly, trying to make it a goodbye without any of the upset. Kurt gets it though, because when Blaine lets him go with one last nip he's frowning and trying to knot his fingers in the front of Blaine's shirt. Blaine pulls them away gently, kissing the chuckles and pressing them back to Kurt's side.

Before he can step away Kurt asks, normal voice startling against the hush of their breathing, "So I wait five minutes before I can take off the blindfold?"

Blaine trusts the door shutting behind him will be enough of an answer.

\---

It's after midnight when there's a quiet tap-tap-tapping on his door. Blaine groans, fumbling up, and hisses, "Sorry!" when Evan grumbles from the other bed.

"Kurt?" he asks blearily when he gets the door open. He's not surprised, exactly – he'd expected Kurt to either figure it out and come after him or seek out the best friend to whom he could describe the whole thing. Blaine can't tell yet which this is.

"I can't sleep," Kurt says, and oh, it looks like door number two. Blaine is suddenly torn between relief and staggering disappointment.

It's instinctive by now, though, to push the door a little wider and offer, "Videogames in the commons?" They'd done it often enough when Kurt was still getting over his homesickness.

"But I'm tired," Kurt says, voice edging close to pleading.

He won't ever ask, Blaine knows. He thinks of Kurt's fingers clinging and the way he's swaying almost too close now and Blaine guesses, "You want to sleep in with me?"

Kurt looks silently, intensely grateful so Blaine opens his door all the way, flipping on the light so Kurt can navigate to his bed without tripping over the mess on the floor. Evan bitches unintelligibly, pulling his pillow over his head, and Blaine makes placating noises as he flips the lights back off and follows Kurt into bed. He has to crawl over him to get to the side close to the wall – Kurt tends to kick, Blaine knows from shared naptimes, and he's quite literally kicked Blaine out more than once. Once he's settled, though, Kurt abandons all pretenses and rolls against him, knocking their foreheads together gently.

"I thought it would be terrible," Kurt says, a whisper.

It's not shame that's making him quiet. "But?" Blaine prompts, once he's swallowed carefully.

"It seems unfair that it wasn't," Kurt mumbles, almost unintelligible. "If I'd hated it I wouldn't spend forever wondering who he was."

\---

They're both sweat-sticky when they wake up, though not for any reason besides too heavy a quilt and two bodies in too small a space. Evan doesn't even look at them oddly and Kurt smiles at Blaine, mumbling _thanks_ before padding back to his own room one level down.

It's easier to forget over the next couple of days than Blaine would've thought. Sure, Kurt tenses when he first walks into Warblers' practice, and he shows up at Blaine's room after hours again the next night, but when nobody says anything and Blaine lets him in without comment Kurt seems to relax. They cuddle and Blaine fusses over him and Kurt never says another word about what happened.

Friday after class they decide to go to an ice rink. Wes and David and Blaine drag Kurt along, and Evan comes though he wasn't even technically invited.

"I put up with your snuggling people in our room every night, I score free invites to your outings," Evan says, looking pointedly at Kurt, who's sitting on Blaine's bed and trying to tug the wrinkles out of one of his jackets.

"You just want to look at girls in short skirts," Blaine protests half-heartedly.

"Hell, yes," Wes says, draping his arm over Blaine's shoulders. "Best place to be in winter."

"I'm sure the girls appreciate the chance to display themselves as much as you do," Kurt says sharply.

Wes looks at Blaine and Blaine shrugs. Kurt usually doesn't snap at him, and that wasn't even an insult. Closer to passive aggressive mumbling than anything. Blaine asks, "Everything okay?"

"Perfect," Kurt says, huffing as he shoves past all four of them. It's sort of ruined by how he has to wait for them at the door, since he doesn't know where David's parking spot is.

Blaine takes pity on him, standing stiff with a little anger and a lot embarrassment, and he loops his arm through Kurt's. "Okay?" he asks again as David shoves Wes and Evan outside, giving he and Kurt a wide berth.

"Fine," Kurt says, but he's closer to sounding like he means it this time. "Sorry."

"It's cool," Blaine says, since he can't make Kurt tell him what's wrong, and they pile into the backseat with Evan.

It turns out Kurt can't ice skate.

"That's alright – lots of people can't," Blaine says.

"What do you _do_ every winter?" Wes says.

"It'll be fun watching you fall down every thirty seconds," David says.

"It's okay," Evan says. "Blaine can teach you. It'll be a good opportunity to get more groping in."

"Be quiet, all of you," Kurt says, flushing.

"Come on," Blaine says. "I really can teach you."

Kurt does not turn out to be a natural. Good balance and great posture or not, he's so tense he can't even bend his knees, and so adamant he doesn't want to look stupid that Blaine can't convince him to loosen up and let himself fall down if he needs to. This doesn't mean he isn't falling down anyway, just that he's more embarrassed each time he does it.

"I quit," Kurt says miserably, and he sounds less like he's joking each time he says it.

Blaine's running out of ideas. Kurt held onto the wall with both hands – Kurt fell backwards. Blaine skated next to Kurt and held one hand while the other gripped the wall – Kurt fell backwards. Blaine skated in front of Kurt, holding both of his hands – Kurt fell backwards. He was careful not to touch Kurt at all – Kurt fell sideways.

"Stand up," Blaine wheedles. "One more try."

Kurt scowls up at him, red in the face from cold and shame, and Blaine nudges him gently with one foot. "Fine," Kurt says. "But I'm going to sit in a coffee shop the next time I fall down."

"I'll go with you," Blaine promises guiltily. He forced Kurt to come, after all.

Kurt stands up after much flailing and some hauling on Blaine's part, and he wobbles and digs his fingers into Blaine's shoulders tightly.

"Okay," Blaine says, cupping his elbows. "Just let me get around behind you, I'll see if we can at least keep you from landing on your backside this time."

"Yes," Kurt says, but he sounds a little breathless. "Because falling on my face is so much better."

"I won't let you fall," Blaine says, though he's not sure what's supposed to make this time any different from the other ones.

Kurt shivers a little when they nudge forward, gliding very slowly, but it isn't until he wraps an arm around Kurt's waist to hold him up when his right foot slips that Blaine gets it. It's almost exactly like that night, and when Blaine tries to back off a little Kurt grabs his arm, making a noise.

"What?" Blaine says, trying to keep his voice even.

"Nothing," Kurt says, lurching forward.

\---

"You ruin perfectly good coffee when you add all that sugar and flavoring to it," Kurt informs him when he comes back with his latte.

"There is no such thing as perfectly good coffee," Blaine tells him earnestly. "All coffee is disgusting until it's half milk and sugar."

Kurt makes a face at this vulgarity. His balance, both literal and figurative, was restored once they were on dry land. It turned out that Kurt's balance was not up to walking on ice, though when he'd jerked away he had at least fallen forward. This was a good thing, since he managed to catch himself on his hands for the first time all afternoon. He'd looked so spooked, though, that Blaine had stuck to his promise and they'd walked a block over to a conveniently-placed Starbucks, since Kurt insisted the ice rink's coffee was probably something horrible, like pre-ground. Blaine privately thinks that Starbucks coffee might be pre-ground, too, but he doesn't know for sure and he's certainly not going to bring it up when Kurt is cooing at his drink so happily.

"So," Blaine says. He has to bring it up somehow or he'll drive himself crazy wondering. "What was that about?"

"What?" Kurt asks defiantly, lifting his chin. Blaine widens his eyes at him and tries to look a little sad until Kurt gives in, easy like always. "It just reminded me of something."

"Hm," Blaine says noncommittally.

"It reminded me of – that night," Kurt adds, shifting uncomfortably. Blaine keeps watching him, carefully supportive. "Of the night I – auditioned, or whatever it was."

"Okay," Blaine says. He doubts Kurt will stop there – once he starts he's pretty consistent about getting it all out.

"I just, I wondered, you said everyone went through it?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Blaine says. Technically, he's not even lying yet – he did say that.

"Have you ever, you know?" Kurt presses.

Blaine takes a drink of his coffee and refuses to look away from Kurt. He's never squirmed before and he's not going to start now. "Which part?"

Kurt looks squirrelly and Blaine reaches over to him. "What?"

"Have you ever been the person who tried someone out?" Kurt says, cringing as he says it.

Blaine almost spits out his coffee – when you phrase it like that it sounds really, really bad. Also like an amazing plot for a porn film. "Um," he says eloquently, trying to figure out where this is going, "I have, yes."

Kurt leans forward, grabbing his hand tightly, and Blaine watches him get all intent. He's going to ask, Blaine thinks, he's going to ask who Blaine did it with or maybe just outright whether Blaine was the person who got him, and either way Blaine will tell him the truth. He won't lie to him right now, when Kurt is pale and bright-eyed and wrapped up in four layers of coats that are too much work to take off when they go inside even though he gets too hot.

"Hey, there you are!" Evan yells from over by the door. "Answer your phones, assholes!"

\---

Kurt slumps against the window on the ride back, looking disheartened, and Blaine's too worried to try to talk him up right now. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into. It had seemed like a good idea at the time – every teenager's favorite phrase – and even now he's not sure he'd take it back. But he'd done it because he was too afraid to ask Kurt out for real and too desperate not to have him somehow, and he's always been good at manipulating people. Now he thinks about what would really happen if Kurt found out what he'd done – the possibility of losing Kurt's friendship was enough to keep him from trying for more, but the absolute of Kurt hating him for it wasn't enough to keep him from setting the whole thing up.

And what did he do, besides taking Kurt's virginity without owning up to it? He also lied to him about what he had to do to join their glee club, played on his need to sing, used their friendship and Kurt's trust to get him to believe it, and screwed himself over at actually ever having a chance anyway, because he's pretty sure that if Kurt recognized the way they felt pressed back to front then there's no way he'd mistake anything if they ever had sex again.

"Fuck," Blaine exhales quietly, but Kurt's asleep and doesn't hear him.

\---

Blaine's awake and waiting when Kurt knocks on his door that night, regular as clockwork. "Hey, I want to talk to you," he says quietly, intercepting Kurt at the door.

Kurt looks at him curiously but follows him. Blaine doesn't mean to lead him to the same room as that night but they pass the commons on the way down and there's a couple guys already in there. He gestures Kurt in first and Kurt goes, eyes flicking around before he goes back to watching Blaine.

"I have something I should've told you a long time ago," Blaine says. He steps closer to Kurt, who's looking at him hopefully. His eyes flick down, and Blaine feels gutted when he realizes Kurt's waiting to be kissed. He thinks Blaine is here to tell him he's got a crush on him. And Blaine could, it'd be true, and he could've done this weeks ago if he hadn't been stupid and cowardly and thought that there was any chance that Kurt wouldn't want him.

Before Blaine can back off and tell him without doing more damage Kurt steps closer, grabbing the sleeve of Blaine's shirt and ducking his head just a little. Their mouths fit together like it's memory. Blaine, even after everything, is not the best person, and he doesn't pull away. Instead he moves his arm, dislodging Kurt's hand, and slides his hand into the soft brush of Kurt's hair on his neck. Kurt kisses like he was taught, though, Blaine recognizes his own kissing with too much tongue and teeth being thrown back at him, and then Kurt's fingers curl into his shirt exactly like they did last time and Blaine knows he's figured it out.

Kurt startles a little when Blaine pulls away but Blaine chases him, holding their foreheads together. "It was me," he says quietly.

Breathing out a little heavily, Kurt says, "I know."

Blaine shakes his head slightly, bumping noses with Kurt. He keeps his eyes closed so he won't have to see when Kurt decides he's a disgusting person. "No, I mean it was all me. There's no tradition, nobody does that, I made it up."

Kurt pulls away, but his fingers don't relax their hold. Blaine keeps his face calm, though he still refuses to open his eyes until he feels a puff of air on his face. Kurt is laughing silently. "I _know_ ," he says, tilting his head back towards Blaine and smiling at him, _at_ him. "I _have_ known."

"What?" Blaine asks numbly.

"Well, you're not as clever as you think you are," Kurt says, oddly gentle. "The first day I showed up to practice everybody asked me what song I'd sung to audition. It had sounded unbelievable in the first place, that a school club condoned that sort of thing, but when even the vocal coaches asked me what I'd performed I was sure you'd lied."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Blaine asks.

"I am," Kurt says, but he's staring down at the floor and smiling softly.

"You aren't acting like it," Blaine says doubtfully. "You never acted like it."

"I knew it was you even before I figured out the whole thing was a lie," Kurt says. "I didn't blame you for not telling me when I thought it was supposed to be a secret, so when I figured out it was just your attempt at being weird and sneaky I'd already gotten used to that part." He smiles right at Blaine at the end.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blaine asks.

"Because you've been twitchy and guilty ever since," Kurt says matter-of-factly. "I had to get payback somehow."

Blaine makes a disbelieving noise but Kurt isn't done.

"Shut up, you know you deserved it and more. And besides," Kurt stares over at the desk, shifting his weight a little. "I didn't know if you'd done it because all you wanted was to sleep with me once. I decided that if you didn't own up to it that my pride could better withstand the abuse if I could pretend it'd never happened, if you didn't know I'd figured it out."

"Hey," Blaine says, upset. "I want you for more than that."

"I know that _now_ ," Kurt says, smiling and looking ridiculously pleased again. "You told me."

"Yeah," Blaine says, sighing and feeling the last of the knots in his shoulders unwind. "Yeah, I did."

Kurt angles to kiss him again and Blaine kisses back, slow sloppy slide until Kurt breaks it by turning his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiles stupidly at the wall and pets his hair. "Now what?"

"Now sleep," Kurt says imperiously. "I am tired, and I don't know why you dragged us all the way down here to talk about this. Your room, obviously," he adds as an afterthought while Blaine shuts the lounge door behind them.

Blaine doesn't even need to turn the lights on for Kurt to pick his way across the room anymore, and they crawl into bed quietly enough that Evan doesn't even twitch. Kurt sprawls mostly on top of him, shameless about personal space, but he's humming, pleased with himself when Blaine kicks at his ankle futilely. It's only a token protest anyway, since Blaine's helping by tugging Kurt more firmly over. He splays his hand over Kurt's side, right above his hip where his belly's the softest.

It's not a new position.

He digs his fingers into Kurt's side, a ticklish spot on his back, and Kurt snorts, breath hot against his neck. "Don't," he warns, a completely non-threatening high-pitched whine, and Blaine promises, "Whatever you say."

His body feels heavy with sleep and Kurt's stopped humming but Blaine's pretty sure he's still awake, if only because Kurt hasn't kicked him yet. He asks, "You said you knew it we me that night, even before everything else."

"Yeah," Kurt says, slow but Blaine can feel when he smiles.

"How?" Blaine never said anything, there was never any moment he slipped up or Kurt made any sign he'd figured it out.

Kurt makes a funny noise and Blaine peers down at the top of his head doubtfully. "It's embarrassing," Kurt warns, making the noise again, but he says, "I wanted it to be you anyway, so I was – ugh, I don't want to tell you this."

Flushing warm, Blaine says, "Please?"

Kurt shakes his head but he says, quick and quiet, "So I was pretending it was you anyway. And all the hand-holding and your mouth still kind of tasted like the brownies after dinner and everything."

"None of that would prove it was me, though," Blaine says, when really all he wants to do is make out for hours at the idea of Kurt fantasizing about him when he could've thought about anyone.

"Urgh," Kurt says, and his whole body twitches like it does when he kicks Blaine in his sleep. Blaine tenses instinctively. "I recognized the way you smell," he babbles out, and drags Blaine's extra pillow up over his head as if in emphasis.

Blaine just freezes for a minute, trying to breathe, and then he pulls a corner of the pillow up and says, "Wow."

"You are _not_ allowed to mock me," Kurt hisses. "What you did was absolutely worse."

"Kurt," Blaine says lowly, "that's amazing. Seriously," and kisses him before he can twist away in mortification. In between kisses Blaine tells him, "I know how you smell too, I promise. I just never thought you'd know me."

And that was the whole problem right there, except okay, obviously not that much of a problem at all. Kurt laughs against his mouth like he's dismissing the whole idea even before Blaine can try to explain, and somewhere in between kissing and breathing against each other Blaine falls asleep.


End file.
